Remember Me (EdmundxReader) (Modern AU One-Shot)
by NarnianNeverlander
Summary: Not all love stories end with 'And they lived happily ever after'. [Loosely based on the song 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift]


Remember Me  
[Edmund PevensiexF!Reader] [Modern!AU One-Shot]

 **Warning:** slight sexual situations, death  
 **A/N:** Horizontal line means time skip

(y/n) buried her head in her hands and tried not to scream. This goddamn assignment was already giving her a headache.

"I want you to write a story that ends with the words 'I promise...'" the teacher repeated.

"Oh, and you'll be expected to work in pairs."

The young girl's head shot up and she meant to turn to the side and look at one person in particular, but her view was blocked by one of her friends: Christie. Her twin brother Chris popped up on her other side.

"You wanna get started, (y/n)?"

"We're supposed to work in pairs, not groups, genius. Besides, you know I suck at creative writing - which is why I've already chosen my partner." she said and leaned back in her chair, looking past the siblings.

Both of them followed her line of sight and paled.

"You can't be serious...?" Chris asked in a skeptic tone.

"Perfectly serious."

"Do you have a death wish?!" Christie basically screeched.

"Oh please, you're being over dramatic."

"No! He's gonna force you to smoke! Or wreck some houses! Or-"

"Have you ever actually _seen_ him do any of these things?" (y/n) questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, no, but-" they both started in unison, but she cut them off.

"I swear, you can be so biased sometimes, it's revolting." she stated and got up, walking over to her dark-haired classmate.

"Hey Pevensie, you got a partner yet?"

He gave her a look of surprise.

"Why? You wanna sign up for it?"

"Matter of factly, yes."

"Oh really? Why would you want to work with me?"

"Because I'm terrible at writing, especially when it's creative, and I thought working with the best in class might help."

He looked at her like she'd grown a second head. She rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Yes, I happen to know that you're a straight A student."

"From where...?"

"I've got my sources." she said with a smirk and pulled up a chair.

"Shall we get started then?"

* * *

(y/n) dropped her bag to the ground and let herself fall into one of the cheap plastic chairs. Her (e/c) gaze wandered across the shelves stacked with more books than she could count. After telling her partner that she basically had zero experience when it came to writing, Edmund had insisted they met at the library after school. For inspiration, he'd said. She doubted it would help her all that much. She turned her head when she heard the door open and waved at her classmate. He walked over and took a seat across from her before pulling a pad and a pen from his backpack.

"So let me recap again: you've never written a story before in your life and you want to work with me so you won't fail the class, correct?" he questioned.

"Pretty much."

"Ok, my job will be much easier if you've at least opened a book before at least once in your life. Please tell me you have?"

"There are the books we read in class but other than that... well, I'm just not much of a reader."

He snorted.

"Of course you're not."

She furrowed her brows at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense, but it figures that the popular girl from the cheerleading squad doesn't have an interest in literature."

At that accusation, she scowled.

"Now listen here, you arrogant dick. My friends told me not to work with you, because they think you're a bad influence, with your whole bad boy attitude. But I ignored them and decided to go into this unbiased and without prejudice - so how about you try to do the same?"

He stared at her in shock, his eyes wide.

"What? Surprised that the illiterate, shallow bitch knows so many big words?"

And then - he laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she barked.

"Nothing, you're just..." He gave her a once over, a smile still on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Not what I expected."

He put his pad aside and rested his arms on the table.

"Alright, you know what? How about we start over? We're supposed to work on this project together for weeks and we hardly even know each other. So we should probably kick this off by talking to each other about ourselves rather than the project."

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. So tell me about yourself Pevensie."

"Ok, uhm... I've got three siblings, two older, one younger, my family and I moved here about a year ago from Finchley, I love to read and I want to study law when I get out of here. And against popular belief, I've never smoked or wrecked a house."

She raised her brows at the last part, making him smirk.

"You're friend doesn't really have an inside voice, anyone ever tell him that?"

She chuckled and said: "Fair enough."

"What about yourself?"

"Let's see... I've lived in this town all my life, I have a little sister and I used to be a cheerleader but I ditched it last year to become president of the photography club."

"You're into photography?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I've got an idea." he answered with a grin.

* * *

The (h/c) haired girl grabbed two bottles of soda and closed the fridge with an annoyed sigh.

"For the last time Roxy, he's not my boyfriend. He's my classmate and he's coming here to work on a project we've been assigned."

"Things can always change~" the girl sang.

(y/n) grabbed a nearby towel and threw it at her sister's head before heading out to the porch, where she added the sodas to the pile of snacks and school books already residing on the table. Her dad had insisted they had this study session out in the open, where he could see the guy. Slowly but surely, (y/n) was starting to doubt that doing this here had been a good idea. She loved her family, but they were equally annoying as overprotective.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it, but of course Roxy beat her to it, swinging the door open with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey there handsome, so you're my sister's date, huh? Sure you don't want an upgrade?" she said, gesturing at herself.

Her older sister grabbed her by the back of her shirt and shoved her towards the stairs.

"Your room. Now." she growled before turning to Edmund, who looked a bit perplexed at the whirlwind she called her sister.

"Sorry about that. She just turned fifteen and is getting into her boy crazy phase."

"Dad!" the younger girl's voice echoed through the house. "The guy banging your daughter is here!"

"Roxy!" (y/n) bellowed, followed by the slamming of a door, which indicated that said girl had sought shelter in her room.

"I am so sorry Edmund..." she mumbled while face palming.

"It's ok, I've got siblings too, remember? I had three different versions of that little speech before leaving the house."

"Seriously?"

"You bet."

"Well then, welcome to the other nuthouse in town!" she said with a smile, letting him in.

She closed the door behind him and led him out back, gesturing for him to take a seat before sitting in one of the chairs herself.

"What, you didn't finish cleaning your room in time?" he asked with a smirk.

"Believe me, I would've preferred my room, but my dad... Let's just say, he's been a bit wary of guys ever since my mom cheated on him and then bailed on us."

"Gotcha. Do you have some of your photographs here, like I asked?"

"Yeah, I do." she said and pulled out a shoe box full of pictures she'd snapped.

"You said you had an idea earlier this week, but you still haven't told me what you're up to?"

"You'll see." he said with a wink while ridding himself of his black leather jacket.

It might've been autumn already but the sun was giving it it's all today so she couldn't blame him. And that's when she noticed something she'd never noticed in school, probably because she'd never been close enough: There were a few black, intricate lines peeking out from under his left t-shirt sleeve and a few more sneaking their way past his collar.

"Is that a tattoo?" she questioned.

He looked down at his arm for a moment before nodding: "It is."

"Can I see it?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

He gave her a quizzical look, making her blush.

"Well I just, uh... I kinda have a thing for tattoos, so..."

"Sure, because if your dad sees you sitting out here with a shirtless guy, that's going to leave the best first impression."

"Good point..." she sighed, yet she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.

He laughed lightly and said: "Come on, let's see those photos."

She removed the lid from the box and tipped it over, spilling a considerate amount of pictures onto the table.

His eyes grew wide. "Whoa..."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"I've got a lot of free time and a lot of cameras. And while I might not particularly like this town and it's people, the scenery is amazing."

"Agreed. You have any favorites in this pile?"

She nodded and turned her attention back to her pictures, digging through it for a while before she pulled out four different ones and handed them to him. He gave them a quick once over, then he put one in front of her.

"We'll start with this one."

"Start with what, exactly?"

"Tell me what you see."

She took a second to look at the picture a bit closer.

"Well... I took it last winter. It's out by the lake, which was frozen over. There's the weeping willow, covered in snow. It was right after a fresh snow fall and the sun was just coming out, so the sky's amazingly blue and every ice crystal and icicle is sparkling."

"Ok, good. Now tell me, looking at the picture, how does it make you feel?"

"Calm." she immediately said. "Everything looks just so new and quiet and peaceful. It just... makes me want to stay there for hours and think. It's nature in it's purest form, sleeping, right before it wakes up in spring."

"Now hold on to these feelings. Do you think you could come up with a basic idea or a sentence to describe the thoughts of someone being there right now?"

"Maybe... Someone just accomplished something in life. And they're happy thinking about it, but at the same time they know that it won't last, that it'll melt away and be replaced with something else some time soon and they're worrying about that."

Edmund leaned back in his chair with a confident smile.

"And there you go. That's it."

She stared at him in complete bewilderment.

"That's what?"

"(y/n) you just came up with the basic idea for a story."

"I did?"

He laughed.

"Yeah. Now you would just need to think about the accomplishments of that person and what they're worrying about and you'd be done with a creative writing assignment."

"It's that easy...?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Sure it is. Now let's try this again and you'll have the hang of it in no time."

* * *

Working with Edmund was easy. He'd managed to couple something she once loathed with something she loved and had managed to make this assignment so much easier for her. Not to mention she felt incredibly comfortable around him. They had a lot in common and also managed to constantly have fun together; one study session was spend with the two of them discussing if Superman or Saitama would win a fight which had ended in an all out popcorn war. And somewhere along the way, she found herself falling for the handsome, dark haired boy. She'd never pegged him as a bad person like the rest of the school, but she never could've imagined what a caring, smart and courageous guy he actually was.

So when after a month of working together they turned in their project, she was anxious and felt a pang in heart, not sure if he'd still like to spend time with her. In the end, she decided to stake everything on one card.  
Edmund and her were just leaving the school together when she grabbed his wrist and made him stop and look at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Well it's just... The project is over, so theoretically, we don't have to keep spending time together, but honestly... I'd like to. I-If you don't mind that is!"

"Are you kidding me? Like hell I'd give up such a cool girl as you as my friend." he answered with a smile.

Her initial reaction was to smile back, but it faltered when the word 'friend' registered in her head and she tugged at his wrist again when he wanted to keep walking, making him look at her in confusion.

"Yeah, about that... That would be great, but honestly... I'd like to be a bit more than friends. It's ok if you don't, but I thought I'd at least give it a try and ask you out." she rambled, not looking at him the entire time, but also not letting go of his hand.

There was a terrible silence and to (y/n) it seemed to stretch on forever.

And then finally, she felt Edmund press his lips to her cheek before saying: "I'd love to go out with you, (y/n)."

She was left a blushing mess while he gently pulled his hand from her grasp and continued his walk home with a little smile on his face.

* * *

"Alright, looking good, but try to get a few branches and the trunk of that tree into it as well; it'll give the impression of a frame." (y/n) said, handing back the camera to the newest member of the club.

The redheaded girl nodded enthusiastically and scampered off to retake the picture. (y/n) smiled as she watched her before her vision was taken away by a pair of hands covering her eyes. She didn't need to see to know who it was, though. She turned around and pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's lips. She pulled back with a smile and rested her forehead against his.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were studying for that math test of yours?"

"Yeah well, I quit a bit early and decided to check out my girlfriend in her natural habitat." he laughed.

"Excuse me, (y/n)?" an unsure voice beside them asked.

They turned to look at the same young girl from before, holding out a camera for (y/n) to take. She gave her a warm smile and took the camera again, looking at the new picture the girl had taken.

"Perfect." she concluded and handed the device back to the petite female. Only now did (y/n) notice that the girl had been staring at Edmund this entire time.

"Can I take a picture of you?" she blurted out and immediately went red. "I-I mean, it's just that, (y/n) has taught us to always take pictures of something we find aesthetically pleasing and well I think you're cute and, I uhm..."

Edmund looked completely overwhelmed with the entire situation and the (h/c) haired girl beside him laughed.

"Of course you can, Rachel. Go on, supermodel." she chuckled and gave the brown eyed boy a little shove while the other girl grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the basketball court, while he looked back at (y/n) with wide eyes, reminding her of a deer in the headlights, making her laugh again.

She watched the two of them for a little while until someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned around and came face to face with another member of the club, Thomas, who was in his last year at school, just like her.

"Hey Thomas, do you need help with something?"

"No, actually, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She stared at him like he's just revealed all the secrets of the universe.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Uhm... You did just see me kiss that guy over there, right?"

"Yeah and I've been wondering why you're even putting up with someone like him since you first showed up here with his arm around your waist."

"Alright, listen. I guess it's flattering that you like me enough to ask me out, but Edmund and me have been a couple for about half a year now and I'm happy with him, so no."

"Oh come on, (y/n)!" he said and grabbed her forearm.

"What did he do to you? Is he threatening you? Blackmailing you? I can help you, you just have to let me!"

"She already said no, how about you back off?"

Without either of them noticing, Edmund had returned to where they were standing and had a death glare directed towards the other boy.

"Fine." he spat and let go of (y/n)'s arm.

"But one day, she'll wake up, Pevensie, and she'll see you for the pathetic bastard you truly are."

"I'm already very much awake, thank you Thomas. And I think it would be best for everybody if you looked for a new club to join."

With a scowl, Thomas left the scene, leaving the couple alone in the school's courtyard. Edmund turned (y/n) around to face him, his hands coming up to rest on her hips.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm good, not like he really did anything."

He pulled her into a hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck while she started to run a hand through his hair.

"You know he's full of crap, right? I'd never leave you because of what anybody says about you."

"Yeah I know." he sighed and pulled back to look at her. "But still, I think it would be good to get out of this goddamn town for a while."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well the holidays are coming up and a friend of my family has this nice little house at the beach about an hour's drive from here. I already asked him and he'd give it to us."

"Wha- Seriously?"

"We could maybe stay there for about a week, just the two of us. What do you say?"

A huge grin spread across her face.

"So when are we leaving?"

* * *

By some miracle, she'd convinced her dad to let her go. And boy was she happy about it. The house was small but beautiful and had the beach and the ocean literally on the porch. And she hadn't even realized how much she'd needed some alone time with her favorite person in the world. Their families never had had anything against their relationship, they'd grown to love the significant other of their respective family member like they'd always been part of the family, but most people in school still couldn't accept the fact that such a promising young girl like her was dating 'scum' like Edmund. It was just so tiring to always have to defend a relationship that otherwise worked like a charm. But for the past couple of days, (y/n) hadn't thought about home once. She was enjoying herself way too much. So far they'd spend every day lazing around on the beach without ever actually going swimming seeing as neither of them liked it very much, or visiting the small town just a ten minute walk away. Today wasn't any different, but in the evening dark clouds had gathered in the sky and it had started to pour.

Still laughing, Edmund and her made it back to the house, drenched to the bone, but happy. About fifteen minutes later, both of them had dried off and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and we're now curled up on the couch together with a movie running in the background.

"I'm glad we did this." (y/n) said, basically out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, why?" he asked with a smile while tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I love my family, but they can be so nosy. And these idiots at school are really starting to wear out my patience. Honestly, I'm just happy to be alone for a little while."

"That's exactly why I proposed this, I figured this was exactly what we needed - some time just for the two of us, with nobody butting in every way they can."

"Well..." she started while shifting her position so she was lying on top of him. "You were right." she whispered before closing the gap between them and kissing him.

He ran his hands up her sides and pulled her up, repositioning her on his lap with her legs on either side of him, all without ever breaking their kiss. He only pulled back when she started to tug at his shirt, wanting it gone, to which he gladly obliged. He meant to return to their heated lip lock, but she stopped him, trailing her fingers over his chest instead. He was confused for a second until he realized that this was the first time she'd seen his tattoo. The look in her eyes was one of complete awe, tracing every single line of the roaring lion, spreading over his shoulder and his heart.

"Why a lion?" she asked and flicked her eyes back up at him, while her fingers stayed right where she could feel his heartbeat.

"You'd think me crazy." he said softly.

"No I wouldn't. Tell me." she urged with a happy glint in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." he said while gently laying her down on the couch and hovering over her. "But not today."

Before she could protest again he sealed her lips with his own while sending one of his hands under her shirt. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she decided to refuse as revenge for him not telling her the reason for his tattoo. But Edmund would have none of it. He rotated his hips into hers, making her gasp. He immediately plunged his tongue into her mouth and started to map out his new territory, not without her fighting him for dominance of course. After a while, the need for air became too great and they pulled away from one another. He took the opportunity to pepper kisses along her jawline, before moving on to her neck, sucking a dark mark onto the skin just above her collarbone, while she dragged her nails down his back letting out a pleasured groan. He sat up to look at her, his normally chocolate brown eyes so darkened with lust they almost seemed black. He took in her kiss swollen lips, her blown pupils and how her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. And he couldn't help but smile. This beautiful human being was his and his alone and she'd allowed him to be hers. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and asked in a raspy voice:

"(y/n), how far do you want to take this?"

She looked at him for a moment before a wicked grin crossed her features and she trailed her hand over his chest and abdomen, before popping open the button of his jeans.

(y/n) woke up to the feeling of someone trailing their fingertips along her spine. She fluttered her eyes open and listened to the heartbeat beneath her for a bit longer and then looked up at the boy it belonged to.

"Morning." she said sleepily.

"Morning." he replied with a smile.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. How are you feeling?"

She snuggled up against his chest again, pulling the blanket covering them both a bit tighter around her.

"Perfect." she answered and he could clearly hear the smile in her voice.

"I don't want to go back, you know." she continued.

"I don't want to either, but it can't be helped." he sighed.

"Yeah I know..."

"Hey, look at the bright side: We'll finish school soon enough and when we head to college we might just get vacations like this more often than we think."

"Hopefully..." she sighed wistfully.

So two days later they were back in their hometown. Luckily, they still had a week of holidays left and they spent it mostly with each other.

On the last day before school started again, Edmund was pacing around his room, deciding wether or not he should call (y/n). He had to tell her something, but...

"You told her yet?" a voice from his doorway asked, making him jump, only to discover his little sister.

"Told who what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"(y/n). That you love her."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Not yet."

"What the hell are you waiting for? It's obvious she loves you too, so go for it!"

"It is?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course to you it's not. But trust me, she looks at you the same way you look at her." the young girl said with a laugh before giving her brother a small wave and heading to her own room.

Edmund took a deep breath and grabbed his phone dialing (y/n)'s number. She picked up after just two rings.

"What's up, Ed?"

"Could we meet up today? There's something I want to talk to you about, something important."

"That doesn't sound good. Is everything ok? You're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, God, no! I just... I want to tell you something... special..."

"Alright then. Let's say, our spot in the park, at seven?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later beautiful." he agreed and just barely caught himself before letting a casual 'I love you' slip.

"See you later handsome."

He couldn't sit still for the rest of the day and even decided to head to the park an hour early. He considered picking her up and walked past her house, but as soon as he saw the car parked outside, he changed his mind. It was the car of her twin friends. They'd never liked him and had taken every chance they got to show (y/n) what a bad guy he was. She never listened and grew exasperated with them often, but they'd been friends since they were kids and she didn't want to throw that away and he didn't ask her to. So instead, he decided to hit the only florist in town and get her a bouquet of (favorite flowers). He knew it was cliché, but somehow he couldn't help it. He went to the park straight after and sought out the giant oak tree with the bench overgrown with ivy beneath it. It was their favorite spot during any season, he'd lost count of how many pictures (y/n) had taken of this place. He sat down on the bench, placed the flowers next to him and closed his eyes for a while trying to clear his head while listening to the sounds around him; the birds, a couple of kids screaming in the nearby playground, the wind rustling through the leaves, the cars passing by on the road that led to the park and a far off siren. And then his thoughts started to drift off towards the girl he loved and he couldn't help but smile as he waited for her. And waited. And waited. He waited until the sun had vanished behind the horizon long ago, until the street lamps started to flicker on around him, until he was the only person left in the park. When the town's clock chimed ten times through the deadly silent night, he got up and took a long look at the flowers still lying on the bench.

"I guess they finally convinced you that I'm a bad influence after all, huh (y/n)?" he whispered to himself before heading home.

* * *

He didn't want to go to school the next day. He didn't want to run into her. He hadn't slept all night, trying to figure out why she'd stood him up. It didn't make any sense. She'd never done that, it was just so weird.  
In the end, he'd managed to drag himself out of bed and out of the house and to school. He simply let himself fall into his chair and looked at the place (y/n) normally sat. It was empty. Odd, since he'd known her, she'd never missed a day of school. And when the principal himself walked into their classroom, a sullen look on his features, he knew something was wrong.

The man cleared his throat rather loudly, catching the attention of the entire room and making it fall silent.

"My dear students, I have some very somber news today. Yesterday evening, your classmate (y/n) (l/n) was hit by a car. She was rushed to the hospital, but the internal bleedings she'd suffered were too severe. It is a sad day for all of us, to have lost such a bright young mind..."

Edmund did not hear anything else that was said. He gave the class a once over, seeing shocked expressions and the twins bursting out in tears. Then his brain kicked into overdrive. He grabbed his bag and was out the door faster than lightning. He felt sick.

The sirens he'd heard yesterday... The moment he'd walked past her house and had decided against picking her up... All the terrible thoughts he'd had about her after she didn't show up... He felt sick. Sick about himself.

He hadn't realized he'd been walking this entire time and when he looked up, he wasn't in front of his own home - he was in front of hers. He hesitated just for a second before ringing the bell. Her father opened the door a few moments later, in a hunched posture and with red, puffy eyes. Edmund opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what. And the man in front of him didn't expect him to, he simply gestured him inside. The first thing he noticed was the figure on the couch in the living room, face buried in her hands and shoulders shaking with sobs: Roxy.

"She really liked you, you know." a hoarse voice said from behind him, making him turn his head.

"I don't know what it was about you, but you actually managed to steal her heart."

He was silent for a moment.

"You know what, why don't you go upstairs and take something from her room? A memento, if you will."

His eyes grew wide.

"No, I-I couldn't-"

"Just... Just do it. I wouldn't know what to do with all of that stuff anyways..." he said before returning to the side of the sobbing girl in the other room.

Edmund looked at the stairs and quickly climbed up before he could change his mind. He stopped in front of her door and eyed the knob warily, like it could come alive and attack him at any moment. He shook his head and entered the room walking straight to the center of it and letting himself fall onto her bed and took a long look around the room. What could he even take? He didn't... He didn't want to disturb anything in here. It still looked so... normal. Like she could come home from school any moment and look at him and smile that smile he loved so much. If he changed anything in here than he'd destroy that illusion.

That's when something on her nightstand caught his eye that hadn't been there the last time he'd been here. It was a picture from a polaroid camera in a simple black frame. He recognized it. She'd taken it just last week, during their vacation.

 _(y/n) held up the camera at arm's length and pulled the trigger, smiling when the picture started being printed out. She quickly grabbed it and waited for it to appear. When it did, she immediately punched his arm._

 _"Ed! You weren't looking at the camera!" she complained, holding it out in front of him so he could see._

 _They were both lying on their backs in the sand, the last rays of the setting sun still illuminating their features. She was grinning straight up into the camera, while his arm was around her waist and his gaze on her. He looked back at her and smiled._

 _"I think it's perfect."_

 _She rolled her eyes at him before settling down in the sand again and looking up at the sky._

 _"The stars are coming out..." she whispered, her eyes starting to shine._

 _She'd always loved nighttime, it gave so many things a new perspective._

 _"Makes you feel small doesn't it...?" he said absentmindedly, letting his eyes wander the glittering sky._

 _"No." she simply said._

 _He turned to face her, propping himself up on his elbow and raised a questioning brow at her._

 _"Really? Why's that?"_

 _"Well... Sure, stars are beautiful and they seem eternal to us, but our limited time here makes us special. We get one live and we try to live it to the fullest and I don't think that's something 'small'." she answered, her gaze still attached to the sky._

 _"I guess you've got a point there..." he said, before they fell into a comfortable silence._

 _"Hey Ed?" she said after a while._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"When my time here is up one day... I don't want you to be sad, ok?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's just..." she started and sat up herself to look at him properly._

 _"If you're sad when you think of me, then how are you going to remember me? I'm not saying you shouldn't grieve, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't be too sad, can you promise me that?"_

 _He looked at her for a long time, watching her (h/c) hair sway in the ocean breeze and her (e/c) reflecting the star light. Then he leaned in and gently kissed her, before whispering to words against her lips:_

 _"I promise."_

 **[If you actually enjoy my writing, feel free to request something! ^^]**


End file.
